Petits Sketchs In Space
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Petits Sketchs mettant en scène nos personnages favoris...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Oui, I will come back, encore-again pour Docto Who !**

**Disclamé : Rien est à moi ! Si-et seulement si il était à moi... *baaaaaaaave***

**Cette fic est-et restera une suite de petits sketchs. Si vous avez aussi des idées, proposé ! Ne soyez pas timide, je ne vais pas vous mangez...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jack- recopieur!  
Doctor- nan c'est pas vrai!  
Jack- siii j'y allais depuis plus de 2000 ans!  
Doctor- et moi j'ai la carte avantage Time Lord!  
River- les enfants ça suffit, vous n'allez pas vous disputez pour un salon de coifffure !

* * *

Doctor- grrrrrrr!  
Donna- doctor?  
Doctor- grrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Donna- doctor, vous allez bien?  
Doctor- il ne merite que ça, voir pire!  
Donna- qu'es ce qu il a fait "encore"?  
Doctor- il a brulé ma bananerai! *ouvre la porte du TARDIS qui se trouve danse vortex du temps* Master, si je t attrappe, je t'etrangle ou je t'embrasse et je te tue!

* * *

Rose- doctor, vous êtes sérieux, les pokemons existes vraiments?  
Doctor- oui, d'ailleur le créateur de la serie vient de cette planète : il est allergique aux pikatchus...

* * *

-donna?  
-oui doctor?  
-j'ai fait un cauchemar...  
-...où le Master jette vos fich... bananes dans un trou noir habillé en tutu?  
-oui.

-vous voulez dormir avec moi?  
-ui.

* * *

-doctor?  
-oui amy?  
-vous avez bu quoi avec Rory et ce "Capitaine" dans se vieux bar stellaire si semblable au western terrien?

-de l alccol Raxacoricofallapatorien pourquoi?  
- juste pourquoi mon mari chante le générique de Bioman à sa sauce...  
*braillement venant du fin fond du TARDIS se rapprochant* :

A moitié Homme à moitié Plastique,  
Le plus valeureux des Autons,  
Le dernier romain

Le dernier romain

Gardien de la Pandorica!

Il bottera le cul aux forces du mal,

Daleks, Cybermans et autres Sontariens,

Le dernier romain,

Le dernier romain,

Saura les exterminer!

Y s'en va vers d'autres aventures,

Qui prépart le futur,

Le dernier romain,

Le dernier romain,

Qui garde Amy dans la Pandorica.

Personne ne pourra l'égaler,

Sa vaillance et sa plasticificité,

Le dernier romain,

Gardiiiiien de la !

* * *

-Amélia, si je vous dit que le "Capitaine"avec qui on a prit un vers est actuellement quelques pars dans le TARDIS en train de decuvé en costume de Casimir...  
- ... après la sérénade de Rory, le fait que River l'ai filmé pour avoir de quoi rigoler lors de long soir d'hiver en prison, je vous dirai que cela ne m'étonne plus...

* * *

-Amy?  
-Oui Rory?  
-Pourquoi j'ai croiser le Captaine Jack Harckness dans un costume de Casimir, en plein milieu du couloir du TARDIS en allant à la salle de bain?  
-Tu te souvient pas de La breuverie d'hier soir...

-Mais quel breuverie ?

-Ont est mal barré ...

* * *

Captain Jack- DOCTOOOOOOOR!  
Doctor- Bon ca va pas la peine de... Ha je vois...  
Captain Jack- Nan mais je peut pas rester comme sa!  
Doctor- Mais vous etiez plutot mignon à 8 ans...  
Captain Jack- Je ne peut pas rester definitivement comme sa!

* * *

Captain Jack- Ianto?  
Ianto- oui mon amour?  
Captain Jack- Owen?  
Owen- oui mon amour?  
*ianto et jack*- -_-  
-desoler j'ai pas pu résister...

* * *

-...  
-Rory?  
-... JE VEUT DEVENIR MAITRE POKEMON!  
-Amélia ne t'en fait pas, c'est la crise des 2000 ans. J'ai un ami qui arriver à cet âge à voulu devenir la nouvelle Maryline, seulement c'est un homme et se trouvai au Moyen-âge à ce moment là ...

* * *

River-DOCTOR TU DEPASSE LES BORNES!  
Rory-qu es ce qu il a fait "encore"?  
River-il a teleportez dans la chambre froide du TARDIS TOUT LE POISSON PANNEE ET CREME ANGLAISE DE LONDRE! Et après ça dit vouloir faire un régime...

* * *

**Alors vous-oui vous, lecteurs de cette fic, en pensé quoi ? Reviewer meme si vous voulez m'insultée !**


	2. Petits Sketchs In Space, chapitre II

Hello fan de Doctor Who! Bah oui, si vous absorbés les fanfictions Doctor Who c'est que vous aimé la série !

Voici Petits Sketchs In Space, chapitre II ou comment part en cendre de bananes et gnomes de huit ans.

... Nan... j'ai écrit un second chapitre... J'AI RÉUSSI A ÉCRIRE UN SECOND CHAPITRE !

Et blablabla... Toujours rien à moi... C'est triste mais si un jour le perso du Doctor est à Moi... Je vous le laisse, je martyrise Moriarty en se moment... Avec Loki... Et oui, ceci est un "SPOILER" ou un "c'est pas l'heure"...

Merci a vos reviews au passage... Je sais plus si j'ai répondu à tout le monde.

Comment ça je raconte ma vie? On est pas sur VDM? Ah bon... Donc, let's begin the suite! (je sais pas si cela veut dire grand choses mais j'ai ça dans la tête, avec aussi "pourquoi j'ai appelé mes poissons rouges Ten et Sherly)

* * *

- Doctor pourquoi le Master a-t-il brulé votre bananeraie l'origine?  
- Je sais pas, sûrement pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore fait ...

* * *

- Mais qui a fait ça!?  
- C'est plutôt mignon.  
- Ma pauvre Sexy: dis-moi qui t'a repeinte en rose bonbon!

* * *

- Allez redescendez de cette étagère Doctor!  
- JAMAIS ! TANT QUE CETTE CHOSE SERA DANS LE TARDIS JE RESTERAI LA!  
- Mais c'est que le livre "comment bruler une banane sans laissé une seule cellule indemne en trois leçons by le Master"!

* * *

!bip! - Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la boîte vocale du génial, de l' énigmatique, du fabuleux,  
du gargantuesque, du sexe sur patte, de l'amant inéganable, de l'imperturbable, de l'increvable...  
*coup de feu dans la tête*  
- Donc vous avez compris que vous tes sur la boîte vocale de l'homme l'égo incroyablement élevé aussi appellé Jack Harkness et accessoirement chef de Torchwood.  
Il est actuellement décédé, mais il vous rappellera aussitôt que possible!  
!bip!

* * *

- Bonjour Jack!  
- Grumph...  
- Allez, arrêtez de bouder!  
- Vous m'avez laissé dans un corps, qui est tout de même mon corps, rajeunie jusqu'à mes huit ans, se qui est trop jeune pour pouvoir faire des "câlins" à Ianto pendant deux mois!  
- Allez ce n'était pas si long...  
- ... DEUX MOIS !

* * *

- Donna pourquoi mes vêtements sont si grands?  
- C'est plut t vous qui avez rétrécit...  
*va devant un miroir*  
- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

* * *

!bip! Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de "Pourquoi je donnerai mon nom une stupide machine humaine, je suis le Master !" merci de laisser votre message après le bip sonore !bip!  
(voix de petit bout de huit ans)- MASTER, SI JE TE TROUVE, JE T'ETRANGLE OU JE T'EMBRASSE ET JE TE TUE !  
- Doctor! Je croyais avoir pris TOUS les appareils permettant de communiquer !  
- Mais Donna...  
- Pas de mais ! Vous avez votre corps qui a rajeuni jusqu'à' vos huit ans et les ondes des téléphones sont très mauvaises pour le cerveau des jeunes enfants !  
- J'ai plus de 900 ans !  
- Et vous avez fait pire avec Jack, qui rappelons le, a plus de 1500 ans !  
- Mais...  
- Au lit !  
!bip!

* * *

- Allo?... Non il est couché ... Comment vous avez fait je croyais qu'il l'avait lancé dans la supernova la plus proche... Son futur lui-m me l'a récupère !... Ah d'accord!...  
En tout cas merci il est plutôt huit ans... Oui j'envoie des photos... Ho il se réveille, salut !

* * *

- Rory, il faut y aller maintenant!  
- Non je ne peux pas l'abandonner, je peux pas laisser ma Amy encore une fois !  
- Attend! tu as appelé ton poisson rouge comme maman !?  
- Heu... oui *se prend la tête dans les mains* - Holala quand elle va l'apprendre! Doctor River (en chuchotant) : Tu vas filmer?  
River Doctor (idem) : Ho que oui!

* * *

- Ianto ?  
- Oui Jack?  
- 'veux un café .  
- C'est pas bon pour ton organisme.  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais.  
- J'ai plus de 1500 ans!  
- Si tu savais les désastres de la caféine sur les jeunes enfants...  
- Hey! C'est pas de ma faute si c'est la fichue machine du Doctor qui m'a rajeunie!  
- D'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce que tes vêtements normaux sont trop grands pour que tu te ballades en tenu d'Adam.  
- Tu n'aimes pas la vue?  
- Ordinairement oui, si ce n'est que du haut de tes huit ans mes regards aguicheurs me feront passer pour un pédophile aux yeux de mes voisins.  
- 'veux mon manteau.  
- Non il est trop grand.  
- Alors 'veux au moins mon colt !  
- Pas d'arme entre les mains d'un enfant ! Soit tu te calmes, soit j'appelle Gwen et Owen pour qu'ils te voient dans cet état!  
- Sadique !  
- Comment tes parents faisaient pour te supporté ...

* * *

- Ha je sais!  
- Vous savez quoi Doctor?  
- Qui a repeint mon TARDIS en rose!  
- Alors qui est-ce ?  
- JACK HARKNESS !  
- Le Jack Harkness, celui qui décuvait en costume de Casimir dans les couloirs du TARDIS? Pourquoi?  
- Tout ça pour un rajeunissement cause d'une erreur de calcul! Rien de très grave! (dans sa barbe) Enfin j'espère...

* * *

- Je suis le roi du monde...  
- De la connerie! Allez viens swettie, on retourne dans le TARDIS avant de rencontrer ta 9e régénération ou que le Titanic heurte l'iceberg!

* * *

- Rory?  
- Pikatchu!  
- Doctor, Rory s'est transformé en Pikachu !

* * *

- De quoi le Doctor a le plus peur ?  
- Ha tu le saura très bientôt !


	3. Petits Sketchs In Space, chapitre III

Salut chères lectrices adoratrice du Doctor... Ah bon, il y en a aussi adoratrice du Master?

_Tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de noté qui est ma beta dans le chapitre II! Alors Merci Anja-Chan pour le chapitre II que tu as eu la gentillesse de corrigé!_

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de "Petits Sketchs In Space", chapitre III, où quand une série rencontre parfois une autre...

Comme d'habitude, rien à moi, blablabla...

Et merci pour les review's !

* * *

_... cette scène se passe alors que le Doctor a rajeunie ..._

- ha-ah! Vous avez été pris sur le vif Doctor!  
- mais... Mais Donna...  
Donna - Pas de mais!  
Doctor - Mais je suis en manque! L'odeur après l'acte y est tellement tentante, elle est si ferme, le goût indescriptible, si tentante de la touché à pleines mains pour pouvoir la goûté du bout de la langue!  
Donna - Mais se ne sont que des bananes!  
Doctor - De Villengard! De mon exploitation de bananes de Villengard, qu'un certain "démon brûleur de bananes" m'a brûlé !  
Donna - Et il en reste combien dans le TARDIS?  
Doctor - Tu saura paaaaaaaaas ! *s'enfuit du haut de ses huit ans*  
Donna - Il est pas possible...

* * *

Master - Mais c'est quoi cette machine?  
*appuie sur un bouton*  
- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!

* * *

Martha - Vous êtes sérieux Doctor?  
Ten - Oui, mon TARDIS un emplacement réservé Bukingam Palace. Je peut dire merci un certain Mycroft Holmes pour cette idée.

* * *

Mickey - Jackie?  
Jackie - Oui?  
Mickey - Pourquoi il y a un fusil à pompes côté de la porte d'entré ?  
Jackie - Après avoir été envahie chez moi par un Slitheen et un sapin télécommandé tueur, avoir survécut à d'innombrables invasions d'alien tu ose me demandé Mickey?

* * *

- IANTO!

...

- IAAAAANNNTOOOOO!

Owen - Le tea-boy est partie faire du... Jack c'est toi?  
Jack - Non, c'est un homme-poisson! Mais qui veut tu que se soit!  
Owen - Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
Jack - Et bien... Mais on s'en fou pour le moment! Aide moi, Myfawni m'a enlevée dans son nid et me prend pour son petit!

* * *

Ianto -Allez les Wevils, c'est l'heure de mang... Owen? Mais qu'es-ce que tu fait là ?!  
Owen -Un Jack Harkness de huit ans s'est fait enlevé par une Myfawni en manque d'affection et il m'a assommé après avoir mit plus de 10 minute allez le chercher...  
Jack -C'est m me pas drôle!  
Owen -Ah Jack... Tu m'en veut pas... les gars vos têtes me font peur... il y a quoi dans cette boîte... NON PAS DE RECTON!

* * *

Jack - Ianto, c'est une bonne chose de faite !  
Owen - Il y a... des... des photos sur... internet *tombe dans le sommeille sous l'effet du Recton*  
Ianto et Jack : QUOI !?  
Owen - ...  
Jack - mais qu'es-ce que l'on va faire, mais qu'es-ce que l'on va faire, mais qu'es-ce que l'on va faire...  
Ianto - Calme-toi, je vais faire des recherches sur internet...  
Jack - mais qu'es-ce que l'on va faire, mais qu'es-ce que l'on va faire, mais qu'es-ce que l'on va faire...

* * *

- Qui est pour?  
*River et le Doctor levèrent la main*  
- Qui est contre?  
*Seul Jack leva la main*  
Doctor - La motion est adopté par la majorité ! Jack devra chant "l'histoire de la vie" déguisé en king-kong devant les pensionnaires d'une maison de retraites de Cardiff...  
River - ... Le tout en gallois!  
Jack - Mais qu'es-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela!  
Doctor - Petit service que je devais rendre une ancienne régénération...

* * *

rory*en chuchotant*: Amy, il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu voie ça...  
amy*idem*qu'est-ce que tu veut me... PAR LES STRINGS DES DALEKS! Pourquoi le doctor vole!  
doctor*dans les vapes, ne les ayant pas vu* RED BULL DONNE DES AILES!

amy: Oh lala dans quel état il est !  
rory*sortant sa camera*: haha, elle rigolera avec cette vidéo River!  
doctor*toujours dans son trip*: I BELIVE I CAN FLY, I BELIVE A CAN TOUCH TO SKYYYYYYYYYYYY!*tombe de sa lévitation à plus de 2 metre du sol comme une masse, en train de dormir*  
amy*se prend la tête dans les mains*: ... oh mon Dieu...  
rory*mort de rire* et c'est dans la boîte!

* * *

master: je vais te brûlé , je vais te réduire le coeur en cendre!  
moriarty: COUPER! Kosheil, désolé de te dérangé en plein tournage mais... Oh, salut Martha, Jack, Doctor!  
Doctor/Martha/Jack : salut!  
moriarty: ... la phrase est déjà utilisé par... moi.  
master: et merde! désolé Jimmy!  
moriarty: pas grave. Allez salut! *sort du plateau* Alors où j'en étais moi...  
master: hey! les scénaristes! et tient, le réalisateur aussi !  
*scénaristes et réalisateur*: oui?  
master: allons discuter dans la salle de réunion au sous-sol 6, salle 13...

_*une minute plus tard*_

martha: doc? jack?  
doc: oui?  
martha: le master a prit son tournevis laser...  
doc/jack: NON MASTER, SURTOUT NE FAIT PAS SA!

* * *

inconnu: QUI ES TU POUR TROUBLE MON SOMMEILLE!  
jack: Jack Harkness...  
inconnu: NON SANS BLAGUE! OH MY GOSH! O.M.G ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS! DIT TU NE ME SIGNERAI PAS UN AUTOGRAPHE?  
jack: oui... bien sûr! a quel nom?  
inconnu: CHUCK NORRIS.

* * *

River! je te jure c'est pas de ma faute si la "bataille de Hermanie" eu lieu!

river : qui a balancé la première pique? qui a lancé la première chaise? qui a sortie son tournevis sonique en premier?  
doctor: mais c'était pour la bonne cause!  
river: et pourquoi alors?  
doctor: ... mter... aim... po... lpece...

river : pardon?  
doctor : le master n'a pas aimé la pièce alors par pur esprit de contradiction j'ai choisie l'autre camps!

* * *

**_Vous avez un nouveau message*bip*:_**

_*voix d'un enfant de huit ans*_: DOCTOR! Si je t'attrape, je te transforme en chiche kébab! Moi, Master, une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon âge normal, je te provoque en du-du-duel! Excuse-moi pour le bogue, je télécharge des programmes pour les enfants de mon âge. A TRÈS BIENTÔT!

* * *

Alors? Toujours là?

Ai-je fait plaisir à ceux qui voulait plus de River?

Et surtout... Avez-vous trouvé les références cachés dans ses 3 chapitres?


End file.
